Shattered Illiusion
by ultimatewaifu
Summary: Things aren't always what it seemed...Shadow is just actually a actor who is a ordinary, shy and timid hedgehog that couldn't hurt a fly while the azure hero is just a normal hedgehog with super speed that's a snob and looks down on everyone. But let's go back to where it begun in SA2 where they looked for a actor to fill the shoes of the brooding hedgehog. (Contains sonadow)
1. Chapter 1

His stunning eyes...  
>His damned, gorgeous and bright emerald eyes.<br>And there's his smirk.  
>Not the smirk, oh chaos...<p>

The ebony hedgehog mused with a sigh that was accompanied with a faint hint of the blush that always shows up on his cheeks, glancing at the television with the famous azure hedgehog in it, saying something about that he was going to stop Eggman like always...Honestly he wasn't paying attention to what he was saying but instead the shy hedgehog had focused on the graceful and yet cocky hedgehog that moved quickly like the wind before he could blink. "Aaah...Why do you have to be so famous?" The hedgehog whined, bending over as his forehead hit gently against the coffee table and his arms were flung over the coffee table as his hands dangled in the air. "Only if there was a way to get to know you more...But noope. I'm too shy and you'll just brush me off as a crazed fan..." He muttered, blinking as he rubbed his hand over his face with a huff. He was talking to himself again.

_Grrrrrrrrrreat._

"Lucas, stop attacking the poor coffee table with your face." The older, doppelganger (?) hedgehog walked past the groveling hedgehog that threw a potato chips bag at him. "Mmmngh...Sorry, dad..." Lucas murmured, moving away from the table as he sighed with his shoulders falling down. "Stop saying sorry. You're a complete pushover, Lucas...You need to man or hedgehog up...Whatever." He waved the saying off, muttering which made lucas's ears lowed as he went into the kitchen. "Your mom's working tonight. Chinese or Italian?" The 'pushover' said nothing for a few moments before murmuring it out with a sigh and flickered an crumbled paper ball off the coffee table with his fingers. "Chinese..I want the special egg rolls, dad." The older hedgehog nodded as he took his cell phone out and clicked on the speed dial to order the usual as Lucas watched the rest of the commercial. He was about to turn it off with the remote...  
>"Hey guys!" The azure hedgehog' confident and booming voice immediately got both of the hedgehogs's attention as the upbeat, azure hedgehog went on; "The adventures I had in the past is way past cool! But this time, there's a new adventure that's a whole different level! There'll be a rival for me to compete with and that the rival may have the same speed as me! Cool, huh?" And there was a flash of the ad that they were looking for a actor to play Sonic's rival...The hedgehog stared, ears perked as he blinked and his pale blue eyes moved quickly to the older hedgehog that had stiffened. "Lucas-" "I want to do it!" Lucas cried out suddenly, completely surpsing the father hedgehog that only raised a eyebrow. "Are you sure?" The father asked uncertainly because he knew how shy Lucas is and to get him to even speak a sentence in a stranger is like to try to teach a fish to breathe air... "Y-Yes, dad! T-This is my chance!" The usually shy hedgehog said very eagerly.<p>

"Ah, all right...I'll see what I can do, okay? Don't get too excited..." The older hedgehog sighed, trying not to get Lucas's hopes way too high because there would be professionals trying out and that Lucas's shyness might stop him from getting it...He didnt' want to see the shy hedgehog get hurt just because of few words or because of his stage fright but the ebony hedgehog was one hundred percent sure that his wife would chew him out if he said no...So it was a lose-lose situation. Gaia, give him the strength...! Meanwhile Lucas was so happy, getting up and practically crushing the startled older hedgehog with the strong pair of his arms wrapped around the ribs. "Thank you thank you!" He chuckled repeatedly as he let the baffled hedgehog go and hurried to his bedroom rather quickly before the fatherly hedgehog could say anything then nursed his sore ribs with a groan. The excited hedgehog gotta get on the laptop and look up on what they want for the type of the character they have to act it out to get the role.

The upbeat, azure hedgehog was sitting at a cafe table with the girls known as Rouge and Amy who were talking about something that he wasn't really paying attention but just moved his fork that was stabbing at the pasta and there was a bored expression plastered on his face. "Sonic! Are you even listening to me?" The pink hedgehog broke the trance that Sonic was in with a pouty expression on her face as her usually shiny emerald mixed with aqua eyes was now full of annoyance at that Sonic didn't listen to her. "What's matter, anyways blue? You still pent up~? I could call-" The white bat sang out but was interupted by Sonic who had put a hand on her chattering mouth with a deadpanned expression. "No." The azure hedgehog huffed, cheeks bit pink out of embarrassment that the white bat would even bring it up...Ughhh. Girls.

"Anyways, aside from being pent up...What's eating ya?" The pink hedgehog asked only out of concern as she tilted her head with a small frown. She wasn't like her character, chasing Sonic and in madly love but instead she was older than her character is but looks young for her age...She was also dating the white bat, Rouge for few years now. Sonic was surprised but not that surprised since Amy is pansexual and always seems interested in girls more than boys anyways. She was the first to ask Rouge out who started out a self involved and quiet bat but it was obvious she got used and became this..Naughty, mischievous and playful bat. "Mmm...I don't know. Everything I enjoyed are boring me...eh." Sonic shrugged, huffing as he rested his head on his arms with a pout.  
>Rouge then lit up as she grinned and there was a idea forming in her head. "Weeeell, aren't you excited about the new actor that'll be your new rival? I hope he's not a snob. But maybe he'll be fun~..." The bat hummed, hoping to get Sonic to be excited once more but when the azure hedgehog looked up with the same bored expression. " So?" The bat just sighed with a loud huff and puffed her cheeks. "You're a such drama queen. It's hard to believe you're the actor of the upbeat, happy and cocky hedgehog..." she flickered on the nose of the 'drama queen' as Amy smiled and chuckled. "I read the thing about Shadow and he's supposed to be serious and grumpy! Like Sonic right now but less brooding and oh so mysterious!" Amy wiggled her peach fingers with a grin, tickling Rouge's side as the bat swatted her peach hand away with a giggle but Sonic just hit his head on the table with a loud sigh as Rouge and Amy kept on talking about 'Shadow'.<em> Laaaaaame.<em>

Eventually, Amy and Rouge got tired of Sonic's 'queen diva' attitude then dropped the grumpy hedgehog off at his trailer then told him that they'll see him early in the morning. Sonic just grudgingly walked up to his rather large trailer as he opened it and walked in. The inside was bigger than outside as if it was possible while the azure hedgehog just walked past the trophies and things that he got awarded before flopping on the soft bed then curled up on it with a sigh. "Mmmn..." The blue hedgehog couldn't just deal with anything for some reason and it just made him confused because he had everything he wanted...Yet he wasn't happy...No Sonic wasn't satisfied, that seemed better word of his choice to describe the feeling he had for a while... Meh. He better to get some sleep for the morning...Sonic moved a bit to get comfortable, clapping his hands to turn the lights off as he buried his muzzle into the pillow and cuddled into it. Maybe this 'shadow' will make it more interesting on the set...? Probably not. The actor thought nothing more of that as he slipped into a deep sleep with a quiet snort.


	2. Chapter 2

The timid hedgehog could not believe it.

Out of the millions good actors...They could choose, they chosen _**Lucas! **_

The surprised hedgehog had to pinch himself on the arms few times to really confirm that he was not in a dream as he smiled widely and read the letter of acceptance over even though he had read it over five times... Lucas adjusted his reading glasses as he waited patiently for his parents to come home. The overjoyed hedgehog wanted to share the excitement and happiness with his own parents!

When the tired parents came home, they did not except this hyper hedgehog on their hands that practically ambushed them on with the uncharacteristic action of Lucas's ramblings as he made wild and loud gestures that left the parents baffled then stared at the ebony hedgehog confused. They were used to the quiet, timid and nervous hedgehog that would meekly greet them at the door...It was as if someone had took possession of him and doing something like this...

The white, gentle dog like mobian took the arms of the practically vibrating hedgehog with her dainty hands and smiled gently though it was only mixed with confusion. "Lucas, what's with you? Did you drink my energy drink in the fridge again?" She joked lightly, smiling as the older hedgehog slowly came up behind her and raised an eyebrow silently. He wasn't much a talker but only spoke when he felt it was necessary plus his wife always talked quicker than him anyways. "N-No mom...I-It's the letter..." Lucas said softly, now shy as he held the letter to his parents with a big smile and the mother snatched it quickly before the father could take it and gave her a pout expression.

"Hey..." He mumbled as he pressed his cheek against the white, soft curly hair of the smirking mother and read the letter slowly while Snowy, the mother was a quick reader finished it but the quiet older hedgehog flinched as she squealed loudly and took Lucas in for a hug when she dropped the letter. "My son got picked!" She cried out of joy, happy that her son could now meet his idol and held Lucas's cheeks. "Okay now we gotta pack and everything! Why are we still standing here? Let's go!" She shooed Lucas into the bedroom of the chosen actor, joining him afterwards with a giggle. The older hedgehog blinked as he picked the letter up and read it carefully before sighing through his nose. They would had to be there on this weekend...They were sure impatient. At least they're paying for this trip...

The famous azure hedgehog was reading the paper that the pink hedgehog gave him about the chosen actor as he tilted his head and blinked then leaned against the wall of the building. The actor glanced at the photo of the big baby blue eyes ebony hedgehog that had a small, timid smile with one ear that was drooped and one was up. Kinda lopsided somewhat... At least this hedgehog is really adorable in a way but could this guy really reach the level of the serious character?

Then again, he will have to leave the worry up to the directors who chosen this hedgehog but now he was very curious of this guy and then he drank his coffee as he gulped down the bittersweet coffee that was mixed up with cream and sugar which seems unbearable to some but Sonic likes the taste and savored the delicious taste with a quick close of his eyes then the moment was gone. The bored hedgehog then checked the clock that was set up on the wall in the cafe and figured he should be there a bit early before Amy came to drag him down the set...He said good-bye to the clerk that was only one aside the old turtle that was in the booth, reading an article that was fifty years old as he then said good-bye to him and the old turtle just made a 'tsk' sound with his tongue.

"People are crazy and unreadable, sonny. Mark my words, you think you know someone but they then throw you the curve ball and shatter the illusion of the knowledge that you thought it was correct... " He rambled on, referring to the article about a robbery that happened in the bank where the old turtle insisted he knew the robber who stole it, as if it was happening right now and Sonic just nodded. "I'll have to agree with you, sir. I'll see you tomorrow morning." He smiled though the azure hedgehog didn't understand entirely of what the turtle meant but then again no one does with that old turtle. He saw a wrinkled hand waving at the hedgehog then he smiled, turning to go on the way, down the street to the set he went with the coffee in a hand and the other, the files of the new actor.

Say...Since Sonic was bored with the way things were going...Maybe he could have fun by messing with the newbie. That made Sonic smirk as the hero enjoyed the Autumn morning and his sneakers crushed the leaves under then he drank the last drops of the coffee before tossing it carelessly in the trash that was nearby on the way. Why not? That would be perfect to spice his boring job up! Already the mischievous hedgehog was planning in his head as he snickered and greeted the workers on the set then glanced at the picture one more time.

"Prepare yourself. I'm taking you for the wildest time of your life.~"


	3. Chapter 3

**_This is it._**  
>This is a whole new step of his life..<p>

The awe-struck ebony hedgehog gazed at the large, luxurious and elegant building with his mouth open agape then blinked as he took few steps forward. Lucas knew there was no chance of going back and hide under the boulder...Lucas had to force himself to get out of the shadows and take a risk for himself. The train of his thoughts stopped abruptly as he felt a gentle bump on the back of head and the hedgehog blinked confused. Lucas turned his head to look at the father that was suffering from the jet lag and was not in the mood to bicker with his son. Lucas knew that as he looked at the annoyed, exhausted and cranky hedgehog that was burning a pair of holes in the back of the younger hedgehog's. The mother merely rolled her eyes, patting lightly on the upper back of her husband to at least try to comfort the cranky older hedgehog but the husband just muttered at the son quietly. His voice however did not waver or had a harsh tone in it. When he had that tone, it obviously meant one thing and both of the smaller hedgehogs knew not to pamper with his emotions when the grumpy hedgehog was like this.

"Don't stand there, Lucas. _**Move.**_"

The fatherly hedgehog said gruffly as he nudged his son once more to get the dazed hedgehog to move and the smaller hedgehog obeyed then took his suitcase to move forward to the door with a small, shaky smile. The parents knew that Lucas was daydreaming of meeting his idol, not particularly paying attention to anything as his father checked in with the mother dragging the son in awe to the large elevator that pulled the mechanical doors apart for the trio with their suitcases. All Lucas could think about was **Sonic**.._.Lucas was going to meet Sonic just in a few hours on the set! _As if the motherly hedgehog could understand what her son was thinking, she chuckled as the white hedgehog pinched lightly on the arm of the daydreaming hedgehog. "_Ouch!_" Lucas jumped bit, rubbing his arm and looked at his mother with a frown. "That hurts, mom!" The white hedgehog just smiled sweetly as she chuckled and patted lightly on the cheek of the pouting son of hers."But hey! You're not dreaming at all, sweetie but you need to pay attention or you'll trip."The transportation device took the family up to the floor where their master suite awaits for them. It was definitely that there was no chance of turning back to their old life now.

- few hours had passed...-

The father was under the covers with the air condition on, even though it was Autumn...The older hedgehog just snored. He always snored when he was suffering from jet lag with the mother reading a magazine, rubbing her husband's back as she sipped hot tea of green leaves...At least they have separate rooms with sound proof walls...Not that Lucas wasn't happy with that or anything...Honestly whatever his parents does; it _stays_ in that room and Lucas was very okay with it. At least his room had the nice view of the beach...~ The ebony hedgehog sat down on the chair with the script on the table that was on a balcony with the beautiful orange flowers in vase in the middle. Thank goodness that the hotel and trip was already paid or least they would be trapped in a rundown motel because his father was so cheap. Anyways, Lucas better to catch up on the script so he wouldn't be totally lost when he start to practice with Sonic and the rest of the cast...He took the heavy script with the highlight marker to put the yellow shade on the name of his character with the saying in it, making it easier for him as he bit on his lips then memorized the lines but repeats it for when if he messed it up. Lucas didn't want to mess up his first session with the professionals! ...Shadow kinda reminds Lucas awfully a lot like his dad, which might had made it easier for him to figure out as he then took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He had to put himself in this character's shoes...His unusual personality and where he came from a troubled background was tragic.

Totally the opposite of the happy hero.

Heartbreaking.

Sorrowful.

Unthinkable.

...

Lucas then closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he began to try to show what this character felt and to understand his action.

"Chaos! You don't have to shove this flash light up on my face, Amy!" The azure hedgehog grumbled as he slapped the shining object while the pink hedgehog just rolled her eyes and pulled on a peach arm that was connected to the diva in the bed. "Get your sorry blue butt up! Or else, a certain echidna is going to go in here and dump chilly water on you." Amy threatened, huffing as she kept on tugging and the tired hedgehog gave in then grumbled and stood up. "Okay okay! Jeez!" When the pink hedgehog was sure that Sonic won't go back to sleep, she left to get ready to meet this new actor with a roll of her eyes as Sonic stretched lazily then looked at the soft blue painted wall and smirked a mischievous smile.

His plan was set in motion now...

The hedgehog snickered as he went to dress in his usual outfit and adjusted his gloves then opened the fridge to grab the cold leftovers from a dinner party and had it for breakfast with a plastic fork, walking out of his trailer. Sonic just didn't had the time to make breakfast. It takes too forever...Anyways it was time to meet the actor he had heard about so much...~


	4. Chapter 4

The socially awkward hedgehog was standing outside of the studio, staring up at the sign that proudly displayed, "SEGA; SONIC THE HEDGEHOG" with tiny words under it that was difficult to read and it seemed to be weathered down... He avoided the crew members that worked offset, watching them pushing in the cameras and interesting sets like a large gold ring with a tiny mouse mobian who stood next to it on the cart was polishing it furiously... Ah! Eggman's eggbots that laid on a cart was pushed by an golden polar bear mobian into the building with Lucas smiling widely.

Wow. This was real.

The pink hedgehog and the white bat greeted Lucas warmly; introducing themselves to the nervous ebony hedgehog then took him to meet the cast one by one, a quiet alligator mobian that was mending a torn glove with a needle and string had said hello warmly to Lucas. A purple chameleon was dancing to hard core metal music with headphones, pumping his fists in the air and lip syncing the lyrics while a small bee hushed him, reading a thick book while sitting on the tail of Vector's with thick reading glasses... That was the team chatoix! And oh! Eggman! He looked weird without his mustache though who was arguing with a hot headed lady with pointy ears who might be an overlander over his costume that was too 'tight'. Lucas practically met everyone all but the blue hero …Amy waved it off, saying he's at the cafe getting his latte so he'll see Sonic later at the crew meeting.

Amy and Rouge then excused themselves, having to go over with costumes fitting but promising they will be back to take him to the make up section to experiment with Lucas's appearance to match his role he will play . Lucas sat down by the snack table, dazed and grinning like an idiot. Man this was going to be so cool! Something blue had caught Lucas's eyes, making him look to see fully and let out a tiny inaudible gasp. It was Sonic! The starstruck hedgehog just stared at the fastest thing alive as Sonic made his way to the table… Was he coming to say hello to Lucas!? His mind was racking, spinning and took a tumble at trying to think something cool to say to his hero. The blue hedgehog was now at Lucas's side, not paying attention at all as he grabbed a doughnut with a bored expression on his face.

Thank chaos he was sitting on the bench or else his knees would give out! "Uh… H-Hello, Sonic the hedgehog! I'm your b-biggest fan!"

Oh my chaos.

Lucas sounded like a creepy stalker who's choking on a piece of lemon! Just shoot him now. Sonic looked up, blinked before looking in Lucas's direction as the awkward hedgehog waved shyly with a grin in a dork way. Did this ebony hedgehog wandered away from the tour group? Sonic pondered that but then the timid actor spoke up.

"Um… I'm… Y-Your rival for this…? M-My name is L-Luh-Lucas..." The said rival was stumbling with his words, cheeks deeply flushed as he fidgeted with the rolled up script that was being twisted by his slightly shaky hands. Sonic just looked confused, eyebrows furrowed and the corners of his lips was down as if Sonic was trying to understand what the stammering fanboy was saying.

That was Sonic's rival? The fearsome and dark hedgehog that reeks of mystery and angst backstory? He looks as if he was ready to pass out from the excitement. Holy chaos. What where the cast directors thinking? Had they drank too much coffee and just decided on the spot to pick this guy? Sonic barely can imagine him doing this in front of everyone when he couldn't even say hello properly… Though Lucas was pretty cute. For a male hedgehog.

"Uh… Hi Lucas? Nice to meet you." Sonic said cautiously, extending a hand to the blushing hedgehog that stared at it with big eyes before slowly copied the hero's gesture and shakily shook it with a hand.

He was touching Sonic's hand with his own!

Someone better pinch him- Wait, don't. If this was a dream, this was the best one yet. "Uhm, I really love your work and I have so many questions for you! I had been wondering about..." Lucas rambled on, twisting the script and blushing shyly as Sonic stared before becoming amused at this. Usually as fans lays their eyes on Sonic, they go insane and scream then declare their love for Sonic or ask him why he had changed his eye color demanding an answer and asking Sonic about a glitch, Tails doll or 'ships' like Sonamy which was baffling... But instead he had this rather surprisingly adorable fan who's actually polite and quiet that tries to be careful about questions he ask Sonic about.

Somehow, Sonic and Lucas got deep in a conversation as they walked together to the set and the stammering hedgehog had calmed a bit. Lucas was interested in Sonic but not what fans usually are interested in but about him what his favorite music is and everything as if Sonic was a normal hedgehog.

To be honest, this was refreshing and Sonic was relishing the moment with them in it.

As Lucas and Sonic got closer...

And closer... Lucas unknowingly had walked onto Sonic's trap that Sonic had laid out for him.

Before Sonic could react, it was too late.

SPLASH!

The azure hedgehog stood before the newcomer that sat in the soaking puddle with the bucket on his head, surprised yet hurt expression formed on the ebony hedgehog's face as he looked upon his idol. And a feeling of regret formed in his mind then to the hero's chest...

Honestly, what was he thinking?

That was a pretty dickish move even for Sonic... they stayed quiet and slowly they acknowledged their surroundings then the crew and the actors who were watching the whole thing that had played out. Sonic had changed his mind at the last minute, trying to get Lucas away from the prank but it was too late and for the first time, Sonic was too slow.

"Lucas... I... I'm sorry, I didn't meant-"

"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!"

Sonic jumped at the booming voice, turning around as she saw a angry overlander marching to them with a frown plastered on her face and stood before Sonic. She was short yet she towered over Sonic with a disapproving glare. "This is the last time you'll ever pull a chaos damned prank on my set! You are going to your trailer and don't you dare to think just because you're the star doesn't means you get to pull this crap!"

The woman snarled, jabbing a finger into the chest of Sonic that backed away and held his hands. "Okay okay, jeez Rebecca I was just-" "GO." And went the hero to his trailer with a tail between his legs. Sonic didn't dare to argue with a woman who strikes fear in even huge mobians's hearts with a glare. The overlander kept a eye on him until he went into his trailer then sighed and turned to glare at the crew which made them go back to work. The short woman then knelt down to the soaked hedgehog's level and glanced at him with a now worried expression.

"Y'all right, man? Don't worry about this, Sonic pulls stupid pranks all the time when he's bored and it seems he likes you so he's probably feeling bad right now." Rebecca said softly, taking a towel from the small mouse that was working on the ring and laid it on the quiet hedgehog's shoulders.

This wasn't the welcome Lucas had excepted...

Lucas then was escorted with Rebecca to his own trailer to dry.

Well this wasn't how Lucas had excepted but he knew he'll never forget this day...


End file.
